


Sinking Feeling

by CosmicCove



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Tabletop Adventures
Genre: Gen, I got a lot of fics going on rn, I want to write more Pokemon tabletop adventures but I don't have the time, Perry I hope you like this, Rick don't die challenge lmao, Unofficial follow up to another fic, drowning tw, hhhhhng they soft, near death tw, no body dies but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: This is an unofficial part two to "Long Day" by Perry the Deer.  Their fics are very good, please read them!  Especially "Long Day" because this pick up immediately where it left off and like.  It won't make any sense if you don't.-Team Peasant Poppers is thrown into a panic when their friend suddenly drops into the ocean during their pokémon battle.
Relationships: Nera Scuro & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XIV, Nera Scuro & Samson, Rick Shades & Nera Scuro, Rick Shades & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XIV, Rick Shades & Samson, Samson & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XIV, Team Peasant Poppers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079784) by [perrythedeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer). 



> I just wanted him to be okay after that abrupt ending, man....

The water was cold, but not entirely unpleasant, as it enveloped him. Of course, smacking into the surface of the ocean from that high up was in and of itself a jarring experience, but being under the water after said plunge was a whole other level of disorienting. The waves reflected light in all directions, making anything appear to be the surface. Rick couldn’t have swam towards whatever he thought was the surface anyways. Every inch of him hurt, and, in his opinion, the ocean wasn’t that bad. He could let it carry him like this forever, but also he couldn’t, because by now his chest was aching with the need to breath. 

He’d always been inexplicably drawn to the ocean. The thought occurred to him that, maybe in some morbidly fascinated corner of his mind, he had perhaps known subconsciously he would die here. For some reason, he didn’t mind. He was an ocean race, after all. It seemed a fitting death, noble even, to lose himself to the ocean. His vision was beginning to grow blurry, despite the fact that his eyes could see perfectly underwater, him being the way he was. There was a growing dark shadow approaching him from one direction, but he had no idea if it was something heading towards him or an illusion caused by asphyxiation. He hoped his friends wouldn’t miss him too much. The shadow, actually some giant pokemon he discovered, collided with him, and that was the last thing he remembered before he passed out. 

“Rick, can you hear me?” asked Phoenica, from the back of her gyarados. She had been so sure that she’d be able to make it. “Rick?” she asked again, giving him a small shake. 

Still no reply. 

“Gyarados, take us back to the land!” Phoenica commanded, panic rising in her voice. 

“Is he okay, Feenie?” Nera asked as they drew near. 

Contrasty, Samson followed her question with a “Is he dead?” Nera glared at him. 

“I don’t know if he’s okay,” Phoenica admitted, lowering his unconscious body onto the beach. 

Samson placed two fingers onto the side of Rick’s neck. “He’s got a pulse,” he informed the others, nodding, his face expressionless. The three all soon noticed the small rise and fall of Rick’s chest. He was still breathing, however choked it was. 

“Can we do anything to help him?” Phoenica asked, her voice quiet. 

“Well, I can,” Samson answered, “But it’s not gonna be pretty.” 

There was a pause. “Oh, like, mouth to mouth?” Nera asked, “Is this going to be your first kiss?” 

“If by that, you mean my first time rescuing someone from drowning, then no,” Samson answered, deadpan as always, “I just hope I can save him this time.” 

Nera was silent for a moment, shocked. “Oh man, Samson, I’m sorry,” Nera replied. Samson was already busy, though, and couldn’t reply. 

Phoenica winced as Samson’s hand pounded down on Rick’s chest. “That’s a lot of water,” she squealed, fearfully watching as water poured back out of his mouth as he was resuscitated. Nera put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. At least, it was as reassuring as one can get when you’re watching what could very well possibly be your friend’s death. 

Rick sharply inhaled suddenly, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Rick!” all three shouted in unison, even Samson, who wasn’t one for loud and showy reactions (Or much less, anything at all that was loud and showy). Phoenica shot straight into Rick’s arms and squeezed him in a hug. Rick cringed from how tight it felt on his still aching chest. 

Nera also hugged Rick, but she hugged him from behind, and a lot softer than Phoenica had. Samson opted to put his hand on Rick’s head and ruffle his hair a bit as opposed to hugging him. Like loud and showy things, Samson wasn’t one for hugs either. “Nice to see you alive,” Samson murmured. 

Rick tried to say something in return, but instead he sucked in a breath. It burned to even try to talk. Phoenica backed away when she noticed his pained expression. “Rick, are you alright?” she asked. She already knew the answer was no. The only way he could respond was by wrapping his arms around his chest. He felt his eyes beginning to sting from something besides the ocean’s saltwater. He couldn’t care less. It wouldn’t be the first time they had seen him cry, nor would it be the last. 

“Oh my god, are you crying?” Phoenica exclaimed. Well, Rick kind of cared now. He never liked it when he worried his friends. 

“Oh,” Samson softly said, noticing after she had pointed it out. He paused to think. Making up his mind on how Rick crying made him feel, he told Rick, “Don’t do that.” 

He wouldn’t be doing it if his body gave him any other choice. Did Samson honestly think he’d cry of his own volition? Then again, he appreciated the concern. It was the most Samson ever seemed to express, so Rick was fine with a simple, useless command to stop crying. Samson cared in his own Samson-y way. 

“We have to get him to a Pokemon center,” Nera told the others, her voice strong and commandeering, defying her terrified face. 

Phoenica returned her gyarados, and Togekiss descended and landed next to them, understanding it was needed. 

“Togekiss, can you fly us to the Sweet Jazz City Pokemon center?” Nera asked. 

Togekiss looked at the four of them, it’s eyes widening. It shook its head no. 

“Could you take just two of us, then?” Nera asked, “Rick and someone else? Would that be easier?” 

Togekiss nodded. Nera sighed in relief and hoisted Rick onto Togekiss’s back. He mouthed the word “Thanks” at her, smiling through his pain. “Who wants to go with him?” Nera asked. 

“You probably should,” Samson told her, “You seem to have this under control.” 

Phoenica agreed, “Yes, I wouldn’t know in the slightest how to get him the proper help he needs. Not in the strange world of the other half.” 

“Alright then,” Nera nervously accepted. She climbed onto Togekiss timidly. She wasn’t a huge fan of heights, but she’d do it for her friend. She honestly didn’t know what they’d do without him. He basically took care of them. They’d fall apart if he was gone. She gripped as tightly to Rick as she felt was safe for him as Togekiss rose into the sky. It flew quick, streaking across the sky like a shooting star, determined to get its trainer to safety. It was a completely horrifying experience for Nera, but she persevered, only having to loosen the cling for safety she had on Rick once, at another gasp of discomfort on his part. The flight itself seemed like a blur of uncertainty. 

Landing couldn’t come quick enough, both out of Nera’s hatred of flying, and the dread she felt whenever she looked at Rick. Sure, they had saved him, but for how long? He looked like he was fading more every minute. His optimistic outlook wasn’t helping, either. He kept flashing her smiles and giving her thumbs up, despite his condition. It made Nera want to scream. She didn’t want him trying to tell her it was okay when he couldn’t even say it out loud. He could be dying, probably was, and he was giving her a thumbs up? She hated it! But she didn’t say anything about it because if something were to happen to him, she didn’t want one of his last memories of her to be her screaming about how he should be sad and angry that he was about to die. 

The thump of Togekiss landing outside the Pokemon center felt unreal. It took a few seconds for Nera to realize exactly what was going on, and by the time everything registered, she was already halfway into the center, carrying a trembling Rick over her shoulder. 

“Welcome to the po-” Nurse Joy began, than saw Rick. Instantly, her greeting smile vanished, turning into a serious, ready to help expression. “What happened?” 

“He was flying, and he fell, and he landed in the ocean. He almost drowned. We managed to get him conscious again, but, well- Please say you can help him!” Nera could feel tears forming in her own eyes. She cursed herself. She had sworn never to let any of them see her cry, and she especially didn’t want Rick to see her crying over him. That kind of thing stressed him out to no end. 

Nurse Joy took Rick from Nera’s arms. “I’ll do what I can.” 

Nera sat in the center next to Togekiss. It peeped softly at her. 

“He’ll be alright,” Nera sighed to Togekiss. It chirped back. “He’s been through worse, you know? He’s a wizard and all too. He’ll be fine.” Was she trying to reassure the pokemon or herself? It peeped again. “You probably enjoy talking to Rick more than me. He can understand you. I can only try to.” The Togekiss gently nuzzled into her side. 

“You’re right,” Nera smiled as she stroked Togekiss, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Twenty minutes later, Phoenica burst in, with Samson slipping in after her. “Is he going to be okay? Are they working on him right now? Is he still alive? Is everything okay or is it all horrible?” Phoenica rushed. 

“Woah, woah, Phoenica, slow down!” Nera put up two hands to signal her to stop. “He’s fine. Nurse Joy is doing everything she can. He’s, well, he’s not looking too hot right now, I mean, when’s he ever,” Nera laughed at her joke in spite of the situation, “But it’s all going to be okay.” 

“I hope so,” Phoenica sighed. 

“Real talk,” Samson muttered, “If he… y’know…. Who gets his pokemon?” 

“Samson!” Phoenica hissed. 

Nera nodded in agreement with Phoenica. “Why would you say that?” 

“I’m experienced with this kind of thing,” Samson said simply, his voice unwavering and emotionless. 

“Samson. Dude,” Nera groaned, “We’ve got to get you some therapy or something.” 

“No, it’s all good.” 

“I highly doubt it.” 

They hadn’t noticed that Nurse Joy had emerged during their exchange until she chimed, “You’re friend is fine.” Startled, the whole group spun around to face her. 

“What?” Samson asked. 

Nurse Joy smiled understandingly. “You’re friends fine. I’m going to have him stay the night just in case, but he should be all alright and ready to go tomorrow. We have some rooms in the back if you want to stay here with him.” 

“That would be lovely. Thanks, Nurse!” Phoenica replied, a relieved smile on her face. Nera and Samson both smiled when she did. Seeing her happy was refreshing after the chaotic mess that had been that day. 

The night didn’t go so well for any of them. Rick was in significantly less pain, but being away from the rest of his pals made sleeping difficult. He probably wouldn’t have gotten a wink of sleep if it weren’t for the medication Nurse Joy had given him making him drowsy, and causing him to drift in and out of an uncomfortable sleep the whole night. Hazy thoughts that weren’t close to coherent, but still clear enough worries to bother him, surfaced in his mind. And still, despite what had happened, he couldn’t stop thinking of the ocean... 

Nera’s frets were mostly put to rest with the reassurance that he was fine from a medical professional. That didn’t keep constant anxieties from plaguing her the whole night. She didn’t sleep very often, but tonight she certainly tried. The events of the day had exhausted her. Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, she fell asleep in the midst of her buzzing thoughts. 

Samson was conflicted. On one hand, this wasn’t a first. He could cope with Rick’s condition. Hell, he could cope with Rick’s death if it had come to that. He just didn’t want to. It’s been a very, _very_ long time since he’d allowed himself to become this close to anybody, let alone a whole group of people. Sure, he knew how to cope, but he really didn’t want to go through all the heartache and pain that came with it. Besides, it’d really suck if the last person his lips had been against up and died, even if it wasn’t really a kiss or something. He didn’t even feel like that about Rick, he wasn’t really the kind of guy that strived to fall in love, or even enjoyed falling in love, it was just the implications that it held that he really didn’t like. 

Phoenica probably slept best out of the group, which isn’t saying much. Mera had allowed her to curl up with one of the many espurrs living in her hair. It certainly helped. When Phoenica got too worked up over her worrying, the espurr would go “Cheep, cheep, cheep!” at her and pull her back out of her head. Eventually, snuggled into the espurr’s fur, and listening to it’s gentle coos, Phoenica finally fell asleep. She didn’t wake up until the next morning, miraculously, unlike the others who woke up a few times before falling asleep for good. 

When she awoke, it was to the familiar laughter of her friend from the lobby of the Pokemon center. “Rick!” Phoenica exclaimed before hopping out of bed, and running out of the room. The espurr, still in her arms, awoke with a start, and let out a grumpy, “Ee!” Hearing Phoenica, Samson and Nera also woke up. 

Phoenica dashed into the lobby. Rick and some other trainer she didn’t know were chatting. It made her grin. He was talking again! And he was making friends! “Rick!” she shouted again, running at him with her arms open. 

He opened his to embrace her, but still let out a gruff “umph!” when she pounced into him. 

“You’re all better!” Phoenica cried out happily. 

“You sure are, Shades man,” Nera added from the threshold of the hallway that Phoenica had run out of. 

He smiled at them. “I’m all better,” he echoed. 

Samson emerged from behind Nera. “It’s nice to see that you’re not dead,” Samson said, his voice a tad too genuinely relieved to be emotionless as usual. It was a nice thing to hear coming from Samson. 

Rick opened his arms once more. “C’mon, we can get this hugs a little bigger! Group hug!” 

Nera rolled her eyes, and joined the hug. Her smile had never been purer. Samson joined too, a little squeamish of being touched at first, but he settled into it. Who knows if this will be the last group hug he gets to share with them? The last one they had together could’ve been the last, and he had passed up the opportunity to share one all the times before. It was kind of nice, only a little bit, but that was more nice than usual. 

The group hug was soothing, calming. That’s what they all needed: a little bit of calm. This was their calm after the storm, and they were going to enjoy it while they still could, just all wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so like, this was super fun. Perry, if you read this far, hmu on Tublr sometime if you ever want to write a collab work together because you're really cool and I think it will be a lot of fun. Also your writing is, like, SUPER GOOD and it'd be REALLY AWESOME to make something with you directly instead of spur of the moment.


End file.
